


Bravertz Drabbles

by grapeboy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: It's all fluff, M/M, Since I cant commit to a full fic this is what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeboy/pseuds/grapeboy
Summary: Self explanatory title. Basically small bravertz moments I have written and that I think are worthy of posting.





	1. Winning the Snowball Fight

The snow has been falling hard for the last hour and a half, no signs of letting up. The thick flakes get in Kai’s eyes and nose and mouth and the air burns in his lungs. He can’t tell if the water on his face is melted snow or tears of frustration.

 

They were 2-0 up (two whole goals!) at the first half… And now, it was all tied up. The first half, despite its pauses, seemed to show that Leverkusen had the game in the bag. Kai supposed they got too confident or the slipping in the snow finally got to them. He felt like he had to change his whole style of play to respond to the crazy weather. Everything he had learned that was muscle memory from years of training and working was now… wrong. He had to kick harder, run softer, use the slick pitch to his advantage. Too much thinking…too much—

 

He ran to the opponent with the ball and slipped to try to steal it, only managing to pass it to another Hannover player. His muscles screamed in frustration and he forced himself up. He saw Julian running full speed at the player, slipping slightly before getting the ball. Finally Leverkusen possession.

 

Kai felt the adrenaline surge in his veins. He ran up towards the goal, receiving the ball perfectly from Jule. Looking forward, he surveyed the situation quickly. Too many defenders, he had to pass. Seeing the familiar blonde to his left, he nicked the ball to him and ran forward, awaiting the assist. The ball was in the air and everything went in slow motion. The arc of the ball, his judgment of the slippery grass, his jump. He craned his neck and whipped his head hitting the ball perfectly and it sailed into the net.

 

Relief, happiness, joy. He ran with elation toward the fans and slid on the ground pumping his fist. No they weren’t going to drop two points, not this time. His felt a familiar hand on his back as Julian slid beside him almost falling face first into the snow. Kai fell back, as Julian covered him with a full body hug. All he could see were Julians pink cheeks and bright twinkling eyes. His breath was hot on Kai’s face compared to the whirling frozen precipitin around.

 

Julian cupped his hand around the back of Kai’s neck and whispered, “Nah Diggah? Saved us again?”

 

“Always, Jule.” Kai laughed into Julians neck.

 

Still under the cover of jubilation of players, Julian gave Kai a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Save some for me.” He murmured into Kai’s ear. Abruptly, the bright light and blowing snow returned as the pile clambered off of him. He felt Julian slip his hand into his and pull him up from the ground. They still had five minutes left to play. Still time to lose, Kai supposed. For a split second, the exhaustion hit him again but one quick look at Julian’s elated smile, sent him running to the other half. Yeah, he could finish this match. Only five minutes.


	2. The Missed Penalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai misses a penalty and Julian comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hurt/comfort...extremely cliché but could not resist

The last penalty, the penalty that would decide everything, and Kai Havertz had missed it. Kai Havertz the wunderkind, the top scorer of the season, missed a penalty. It was devastating to say the least. Frustrating to be out of the champions league, again. And yeah, Julian Brandt was disappointed but more than anything worried about his boyfriend. Kai wouldn’t sit with him on the bus, he wouldn’t even acknowledge him at all, and when they arrived at the hotel, Kai ran straight to his room. The team gave him grave looks and Julian nodded.

 

“I’ll give him some time.” He had said to them and went up to wait in the lounge. But the second he sat down, he shook his head and ran to Kai’s room. Not being with him right now felt wrong…(to be fair, not being with him at any time felt wrong but that was something else entirely).

 

Julian knocked on the hotel room door. “Kai!” He knew he was in after hearing some shuffling but no answer came to his call. He waited and then tried again…no response. Again…Again…

 

“Kai!” He shouted, exasperated. “Please open up.”

 

No answer. Again. He groaned, “I’m going to keep knocking until you let me in, you know. I’m more patient than you are.” A lie, most definitely, but he knew Kai wouldn’t hold out much longer. He leaned his head against the door and loudly sighed.

 

With his ear against the door, he heard the soft padding of feet and then the door clicked open. Julian almost fell headfirst into the room. He looked up to see Kai already walking away from him to his bed. He sat down calmly and curled into fetal position, staring toward the window. Julian’s heart dropped. He wanted to rush toward him and wrap his arms around him, tell him everything is ok ok ok… But he knew Kai needed the space, so he compromised by sitting on the other side of the bed, facing the door.

 

“I’m here when you’re ready.” He said. He scooted back so his lower back was touching Kai’s and put his hand on his shoulder. Kai shuddered and for a second, Julian thought he had gone too far too soon. But then, he felt a soft touch of Kai’s palms. They were warm and…wet? Julian turned around to look at Kai’s face streaked with tears.

 

All sense went out the window. He leaned over Kai, planting his elbows on either side of him and his chin on Kai’s shoulder. “Havey please, it’s not your fault. It never was, never will be. Please don’t cry.” His put his hands through Kai’s hair as he sniffled, his eyes welling with tears.

 

Kai sat up and threw his arms around Julian, sobbing into his shoulder. Julian was stunned. Never before had he seen him like this. And Julian absolutely hated it and hoped he could do everything in his power not to see him like that again. An anger boiled up inside of him, threatening to break loose. How fare Kai himself make himself sad! How dare such a sweet beautiful person feel such pain! Julian gripped Kai, hoping to transfer his love and care into him, hoping he could communicate something deeper than words ever could.

 

After a minute or two, Kai was quiet. Julian rubbed his back gently and ran his hands through his hair. Kai looked at Julian. “The penalty, Jule. I missed the goddamn penalty. I missed the easiest shot of the whole game, Jule, I missed it.” His lip started wobbling dangerously again but he gulped hard to stop it.

 

“Who tied up the game, Kai? Who has dragged us through this season and competition?” Julian said, staring him straight in the eyes. Kai pursed his lips and leaned his forehead against Julians, eyes casted down. “Who’s the one who scores the most beautiful headers? Who makes scoring so easy from their assists?” There was a hint of a smile on Kai’s face…maybe. “Who beat me in Fortnite once and now thinks they’re better than me?”

 

Now there was definitely a smile, as Kai giggled and put his head back on Julian’s shoulder. “I am better.” He mumbled into the fabric of his sweatshirt.

 

“You aren’t but that’s not the point.” Julian hugged him close. “Look, that was a bad mistake and people are going to be mad at you for it. But take it as it is, a mistake! Everyone makes them, you just made yours at a bad time. You’ve done so many good things for the club no ones going to blame you for long, ok?” Kai looked up at him with a small smile. His eyes were still shiny but no tears threatened to fall.

 

“I’m here for you. If anyone talks shit, I’m here to fight them.” Julian added softly, wiping some tears from Kai’s face with the corner of his sleeve.

 

Kai’s smile was now a large one and he was blushing. “You’re the best person anybody could ever ask for.” He murmured softly and kissed Julian gently on the cheek. “I feel a lot better thank you.” Kai cocked his head with a knowing smile. “You’ve got a dumb smile on your face.”

 

Julian pouted. “It’s only because the person I’m smiling about is dumb.” He said, crossing his arms in fake outrage. Kai smirked in response. “That’s the last time I’m being nice to you, Havey.”

 

Kai laughed and tackled him down on the bed. “Love you, Dummy.” He tucked his nose in the crook of Jule’s neck.

 

“Love you too, Dummy-er.” Kai lifted his head and started to say something but Julian stopped him with a finger to his mouth. “Don’t say a word, smart-aleck. Not a word.”


	3. Tie Game Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game against Serbia, the mood is melancholy but mostly sleepy.

The big Germany bus propelled quickly down the autobahn. The moon shone very still in the dark sky, compared to the flashing of cars driving by. There was a lull on the vehicle with only a few quiet conversations that filtered up from the back. Kai was leaning his head against the cold window and the buzz of the motor drilled into his head. He winced and shifted his head, hoping his hair would muffle the vibrations.

 

Tie games were the worst, he decided. There was no celebrations or laughter on the trip home like after a win or wallowing in pity and anger and frustration, like after a loss. There was just a sort of bleak feeling. Good to not lose, but what’s the point if you don’t get a victory.

 

Kai sat up frustrated, when he realized the cold hard pane of glass would not do well as a resting place. He looked over at his seat mate, Julian, who was leaned forward, chin resting in his palms. Julian sighed and turned his head so he was looking at Kai.

 

“Unsatisfying, huh,” He said with a grimace.

 

“Yeah.” They looked at each other for a while, sinking into the melancholy mood, before Julian straightened up and looked ahead.

 

“Want to listen to some music?” He asked, getting out his phone.

 

Kai nodded and got out his earbuds, handing one to Julian.

 

“You pick,” Julian said, giving him the phone.

 

Kai cocked his head to one side. “That’s a first,” he said and began to look at the selections.

 

“I’m too tired.” Julian said, exhaustion dripping in his voice. Made sense, he had run all up and down that field and to no avail. Then, he was subbed out before the goal, like Kai himself. Without looking, Kai reached for his hand and squeezed it. He was pleased to see a small smile in the face of his friend. It’s the least I can do, Kai thought.

 

He finally picked an album and settled back into his seat, resting the phone between the two of them. Closing his eyes, he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

 

“Surprising choice.” Julian murmered next to him. Kai shrugged and shuffled around again.

 

“Least comfortable bus we’ve had.” He groaned. Although he could not think of an example of a comfortable bus.

 

Julian laughed softly, “You’ve got that right.” Suddenly Kai felt a large warm body settle on him.

 

“What are you doing?” Kai said, opening his eyes slightly.

 

“Taking advantage of my resources.” Julian said and he tried to get a stable position, leaning against him. But he failed miserably and just ended up lying in Kai’s lap, the earbud slipping out of his ear. Kai looked down, trying to hide his grin.

 

“Not very good at that, are you?” He said.

 

Julian glared at him, sitting up. “My resources are supposed to help me.” He lifted Kai’s arm and put it around his shoulder. Looking at Kai with a smile, he popped the earbud back in his ear and settled in comfortable. Kai could not hide his smile anymore and it suddenly became very hard to pretend to be annoyed.

 

He huffed, “I have to do everything.” Kai secured his arm and brought him closer in, leaning his head on Julian’s.

 

“I’d like to think I’m slightly more comfortable than the window or the headrest.” Julian said, turning to him.

 

Kai was already drifting off. “Yeah, you definitely are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Reader's choice about what they were listening to :)  
> \- thanks to all those leaving kudos, they mean a lot <3  
> \- feedback appreciated


	4. An Ocean That Goes With Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot sweaty day vs cold beautiful lake, all in a summer's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hu7UBM7Qec) that inspired me to write it  
> \- scenery based on that video of julian jumping into the lake that i just saw again (no idea if kai was with him but hey its fiction so i can do what i want!!)

It was a hot day. The kind of hot that sticks to your body, gets into your head and lungs. Training was absolute torture by the end. Heaving in breaths of humid air with flushed face pressed against the dry glass, Julian thought he would never be able to get up again. Ever. He felt a thud next to him and looked over to see Kai facing up, eyes squinting painfully against the hot sun.

 

“We’re done! We’re done? We’re done.” He said with heavy breaths.

 

Julian groaned. “Need. Cold. Water.”

 

“Auuuuuggghhh.” Kai groaned loudly. “I just want to be submerged in ice right now.”

 

“Fly to Antarctica?” Julian suggested.

 

Kai looked over at him with a small smile. “You just want to see the penguins.”

 

“Just an added benefit.” Julian shrugged.

 

“Hey.” Kai sat up, wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt. “Remember that lake we saw? I bet there’s good swimming.” He sang the last word.

 

Julian sat up quickly. “Kai, you genius. I could kiss you right now.” He jumped up and offered Kai a hand. “Let’s go!”

 

Kai grumbled something about ‘waiting for a while’ but Julian didn’t pay any attention. His mind just screamed _lake lake cold refreshing lake lake lake!_

 

_—_

 

It was a short drive to the swimming area. There were only a few people there, a group in a blow up boat and some lying on the sand, soaking up the rays. After laying down a towel and a bag of food they had frantically bought from Lidl, Julian and Kai practically sprinted to the water.

 

As soon as they got their legs in though, they stopped.

 

“Soooo coldddddd!” Shivered Kai, backing up quickly.

 

Julian sighed and looked at him. “You know what we have to do?” He looked over at the dock that was bobbing to their left.

 

Kai shook his head rapidly. “No, no, no, taking my own time. No jumping in for me!”

 

“Havey come on! It will make it so much quicker.” He grabbed Kai’s hand and pulled him reluctant over to the dock. It was wet and sandy under their feet and the swaying from the gusts of wind and waves was slightly nauseating. Kai didn’t let go of Julian’s hand until they got to the very edge of the dock.

 

“You first.” He said, hugging his shivering arms to his warm chest. Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“I could push you! You wouldn’t even have to think about it.” He offered. Kai took a few steps back and Julian laughed. “Up to you.” He shrugged and then ran in.

 

He did a cannonball, keeping it classic for the first dive, and ohhhh it was cold. Freezing. Frigid. The water cut through him in the best possible way and he felt more refreshed than he had all week. No amount of drinking water or ice baths compare to jumping in to a good lake in the summer. As his head bobbed up to the surface, he sighed with satisfaction.

 

“Oh Kai, you have to come in! It’s so nice!” Kai sat down and dangled his legs in the water.

 

“Hmph, soon.” He said. Julian swam over to him, a devilish grin forming on his face.

 

“Maybe I can make that soon now?” He said, grabbing a hold of Kai’s foot.

 

“Neeeehhh! Get off of me!” Kai tried to yank his feet out of the water but Julian had a strong grip on them. “Jule pleaseeeeee,” he whined.

 

“The longer you wait, the less time in the water, Kai!” Julian offered his hand. “I can help you.”

 

Kai rejected the cold wet hand and sighed. “Fine. Fine. Fine.” He took a deep breath…and then another one…and then…he finally slipped himself into the water. When he came up for air, he gasped.

 

“Ahhhhh not pleasant at all Jule, that was a lie.” He shook himself and started swimming further out.

 

“Ach Kai, you just wait. You’ll realize soon” Julian called back to him. He looked back at the dock, the ladder beckoning him. All the different jump possibilities…the front flip, back flip, the flying squirrel and somersault…even the normal dive, if executed perfectly, could provide satisfaction. Suddenly, he felt arms go around his stomach.

 

“Ok it does feel pretty good, I’ll give you that.” Kai murmured in his ear. His wet hair felt cold against Julians cheek.

 

“What did I tell you?” Julian said, laughing quietly. They were quiet for a moment and quite honestly, Julian could have stayed there all day: bobbing up and down with Kai’s arms wrapped around him. But Kai had other ideas.

 

Swimming to the dock, he jumped up and looked down at Julian. “Diving competition! Best of 5?”

 

Julian grinned and joined him. “It’s on!”

 

It turned out to be best of 10…and then 15…and then 17 before they were kicked off by some teenagers who wanted to do the same thing.Both convinced they had won the competition, they walked back to their stuff on the sand, giggling and taunting each other the whole way.

 

“I’m telling you, my back flip deserved a 10 from you, Kai! It was the best I’ve ever done.” Julian said, wrapping the towel tighter around his shivering shoulders.

 

Kai laughed dismissively. “I think you took off points from my dive because you were bitter. I won that fair and square.” He rustled in the bag until he found the [Prinzenrolle](https://www.rossmann.de/produkte/de-beukelaer/prinzen-rolle/4001518112663.html). “Cookie?”

 

Julian took it and gave a nod of thanks. “We can agree to disagree.”

 

Kai rolled his eyes with a smile. “Ok, sore loser.” He leaned up next to him, leaning his head on Julians. The sun was beginning to warm him, despite Kai’s wet hair against his temple. He put his arm around Kai’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Nice vacation huh?” He murmured, closing his eyes against the afternoon sun.

 

“Not too bad even with the company.” Kai whispered, trying to suppress his giggles.

 

Julian sighed. “Why do I even spend time with you?”

 

“You love me, Jule.” Kai said and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He turned to Kai and kissed him back softly, grinning when he saw Kai’s entire face turn red. “I do love you, very much so.”


	5. Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian looks _good_ and hasn't scored in a while // night before the Augsburg game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is about the most #suggestive fic i'm ever going to write because that's not really my thing but like...warning for hints of nsfw (the banter! i love some banter) but also...don't get too excited

Kai was warm. His head lay on Julian’s chest, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing had lulled him into a sleepy state. Julian was talking to his mom so the vibrations of his voice went through Kai’s head like a motorboat. He was dimly aware of Julian’s hands running back and forth through his hair, drawing patterns on his scalp with his fingers.

 

Kai pulled the blanket up around them and shifted up so his head was just under Julians chin. He felt an arm going around him and squeezing him in a half embrace.

 

“Bye, Mum.” Julian put his phone to the side and kissed Kai’s hair. For a brief moment, it was only the breezes blowing through the window and the muted sound of the tv. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Kai sighed happily. He wasn’t really thinking about anything. “The game tomorrow.”

 

“Mm?” Julian took a sharp intake of air. “Augsburg. Going to be a hard game, I bet.”

 

“Nah,” Kai said, his eyes still closed. “We’re both going to score. Both hat tricks too.”

 

Julian laughed softly. “Oh really?” He leaned his head on Kai’s. “I’m sure you’ll score. Would it be a Leverkusen game if you didn’t?”

 

“You don’t think you’ll score?” Kai opened his eyes and looked up toward Julian who shrugged.

 

“If you say so, I will,” he grinned.

 

Kai shrugged. “It’s not that hard.” He bit down on his lip to stop him from laughing at that ridiculous quip.

 

Julian raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? I think I forgot how, It’s been sooooo long, would you tell me how, oh master of scoring goals?” His voice dripping with sarcasm, he leaned on his hand and looked at Kai through his eyelashes.

 

“Hmph.” Kai said, too sleepy to play that game. He swatted at Julian’s arm so that his head fell back onto the pillows. Kai sat up and looked at Julian, goddamn beautiful angelic man, before leaning down to kiss him.

 

He whispered softly in his ear, “Julian. If you score tomorrow, we should… _celebrate_.”

 

When he sat up again, he was please to see that Julian’s face had turned a shade of red obviously catching his meaning. “Oh really?” He spluttered and grinned. “Am.I that irresistible when I score?”

 

“Seems like I am every time I score.” Kai smirked, remembering previous nights.

 

Julian’s face was quite red now. He sat up and shifted so that he was on his side and looked at Kai with a cheeky grin. “Well what do I have to look forward to? You jumping in my arms when I score?” He paused before adding, “So I can carry you like I usually do?”

 

Kai rolled his eyes and lay down facing the ceiling. “For that, now you get nothing. Maybe I’ll high five you.” He muttered, closing his eyes.

 

“Nooo please Kai, I didn’t mean it.” Kai stayed silent. “Oh master goal scorer, have I offended you?” He stifled a giggle. “Please oh please give me a blowjob if I score tomorrow.” Kai whipped his head around to see Julian’s face, probably the color of a tomato at this point, and his hands clasping.

 

Kai grinned slyly. “ _If_ you score a goal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the 88th minute and Kai knew the goal was happening as soon as he saw the line running down the field, it was only a matter of if it was going to be Domanik or Julian. Kai ran forward to get a good view of the goal and what a pretty little thing it was. Julian looked so damn pleased with himself and he walked forward calmly, just waiting for his teammates to come to him. He seemed to have an extra halo around his head and his smile radiated pure joy. Julian was a magnet and Kai was metal. 

 

Kai had already started sprinting toward him as soon as the ball hit the net but Julian wastoo busy looking around the stadium to notice. It was almost too late when he saw Kai barreling toward him and he laughed, gathering his boyfriend easily in his arms.

 

“Didn’t think you would actually follow through with my suggestion.” He panted, grinning.

 

Kai could not stop smiling either. “I would do anything you said after _that_ goal,” he said in Julian’s ear.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Schatz,” Julian whispered, as Kai slipped down out of his embrace.

 

As the rest of the players ran toward them, Kai kept his arm around Julian because it was so hard letting go. It was a damn shame he couldn’t stay in his arms for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- its gonna be 2100 before i get over that celly  
> \- the more smut inclined of the bravertz writers can pick up where i left off, if you'd like ;)


	6. Cinnamon and Sweat and Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hug after Julian's goal, knowing that it was his last goal for Leverkusen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i stared at the hug WAY too much last night and this was _before_ all the rumors about Julian leaving anyway were being tossed around  
> \- anyway this was more to work out my emotions...but yeah a warning, it's bittersweet (and v short)  
> \- by the way NO SOLID NEWS THAT HE'S TRANSFERRING YET THIS IS ALL FICTION OF COURSE

Julian knew it was going in the second his foot touched the ball. Everything about it felt right. Volland’s assist, the speed of his leg going up, the angle of his foot when he touched the ball. As it sailed over the keeper’s head and into the back of the net, the slumps in the shoulders of the Hertha plays got a little deeper and the cries of his teammates got a a lot louder.

 

He felt as light as a feather as he ran toward the fans, his arms outstretched and jubilation surging through his veins. They were screaming and yelling like never before and Julian wished in that moment he could tell each and everyone of them how much they meant to him. How much they had done for him. How much he was going to miss them and how he would never forget them.

 

His teammates surrounded him, yelling and patting his hair, their bodies all one sweaty group of happiness and adrenaline. His eyes searched for the one face he needed to see. Kai’s green eyes were glowing more than usual but his smile was set in a bittersweet line. Something in Julian’s heart twitched a little bit and he reached out for him.

 

The group melted away and suddenly it was just him and Kai in a warm embrace, their faces hidden in each other’s necks. Kai smelled like cinnamon and sweat and perseverance. Julian took a deep breath for one last mid-match Kai smell. Sure there would be international break, but the Leverkusen kits added something. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

Suddenly, Kai’s grip became desperate. He squeezed Julian tighter and buried his nose deeper into the crook of his neck.

 

“Jule,” he croaked, as if unable to say anything more but that single syllable full of pain and fear and helplessness. Like one final thing, to maybe make Julian change his mind and stay. Julian’s heart wrenched and he tried to find the words to make Kai ok. Anything, anything, but his mind was stuck in the arms of his friend.

 

Suddenly Kai exhaled deeply and kissed his neck. “I’m so proud of you.” That tone was different, full of love and care and pride and excitement. Julian went warm from head to toe and wanted to never, ever let go. Kai patted him once more but seemed to be in the same state as Julian. The sounds of the stadium drifted away until he could only hear Kai’s breath and only feel Kai’s heartbeat pounding against his own. The ghost of lips on his shoulder and the tickle of hair on his cheek made him shiver. A warm shiver.

 

The announcer shouted the score and Julian knew it was time to let go. He let his arms go down and Kai reluctantly followed suit. Julian kept his head on his shoulder but had to force himself to go forward to the next set piece, the next goal, until the last minute. But Kai kept his arm on Julian’s lower back as long as he could, supportive until the end.


End file.
